Hex Girls Their History Repeating
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Sequel to Sanctuary. Years have passed since The Hex Girls escaped their horrid pasts leaving them with memories left unwanted. Skipping a day to practice for the upcoming Autumn Fest, the girls expect nothing less then a good time and awesome music. That all changes with one look at a blast from the past. Danger is coming and its here to stay come and play their game.
1. Chapter One: History Repeating

June 29, 2012

**Good afternoon readers! This story is a sequel to _Sanctuary_ following ten years after the Hex Girls devastating pasts. This story includes dark themes and mild lanugage (did anyone ever think all of us writers start to talk like those previews before movies explaining the rating of our stories?) Anyway, enjoy the sun outside and hope to hear from you. *hint hint***

******_Disclaim: I don't own any characters, but my own creation. _**

**~Witch**

_History Repeating _

It's funny to think about miracles and even if they are real. With a haunting past, anyone would believe in them especially if it leads you away from all violence, loss, and pain and replaced the bad with good. Miracles can happen in either small or big forms.

"Hurry up and get out of the damn shower already! We're going to be late!" Dusk yells as she pounds on the bathroom door. A dent is beginning to show after how many times she has hit it.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Thorn yells back shutting off the shower and wrapping a towel around her beginning to brush her hair.

"I've had sex shorter than you could take a shower!" Dusk hollers back and slams the bedroom door and proceeds to stomp down the stairs.

Thorn shakes her head and laughs after finally dressing, and applies her standard makeup. Her sister could never have that short of sex considering that fact she hasn't done it yet. Thorn leaves the bathroom with dark eye shadow and eyeliner framing her emerald green eyes and red and black lipstick to match her hair. Her black and red dress complemented her pale skin perfectly as it swings casually around her legs, giving her enough curves to look appropriate, and still imagine so much more. Thorn joins the others downstairs to find Luna and Dusk already at the breakfast table eating Cheerios. A bowl was not set out for her, meaning Dusk was still pissed off about earlier this morning. Luna gives Thorn a cheerful smile and offers her the box of cereal after Thorn had gotten a bowl and milk on her own. Thorn pours herself some and begins to eat and Luna clears her throat.

"Dusk and I were thinking of ditching school and begin working on our songs since the concert is so close." Luna explains as she rinses out her empty bowl and Dusk grins.

"Why are you saying it like I'm not included?" Thorn asks as her eyebrow raises and she folds her arms. If there was a chance she could be missing Pre-Calc, she would. Hell, she would go pretend to be one of those lame pilgrims if it got her out of math.

"You're included of course you are our lead singer. We just need you to think of an excuse to say to Mr. McKnight." Dusk said, as she pushed around her food. Out of all of us, Dusk was the only one who never called him dad.

"Why me and not one of you guys?" Thorn asked as she handed Luna her bowl and in return, slapped Thorn on the head.

"You're his real blood daughter. We are just friends he calls daughters he let live with you because we were young and didn't have anywhere to go." Luna says rinsing off the bowl and putting it in the dishwasher and then joins the other girls.

"Daddy loves you guys too and you know it." Thorn argues leaning further in her chair and examines her ten minute nail polish job.

"Yes, but again, not as much as his blood daughter." Dusk repeats Luna's line and gets up to grab her drum sticks.

On cue, Mr. McKnight walks in getting ready for his work day. His hair is lined with whisks of grey, but a posture to show who was boss in the house. He gives each of them a kiss on the cheek before Luna makes an excuse to leave the room. Before she is fully from view, she gives her sister a stare telling her to make this happen. Thorn only nods and looks back to her father she has longed for, for so many years.

"Shouldn't you girls be on your way to school by now?" Thorn's father asks as he sips his freshly made black coffee and begins to read the paper.

"About that, Daddy, the girls and I were hoping for a day to rehearse for the concert coming up." Thorn said as coolly as she could manage.

Her father puts down the paper to give his daughter a disapproving stare and took another sip of his coffee.

"Sally, you know how I feel about you missing school. You missed school a lot when you were younger." He said quietly and wrapped a hand around his youngest daughter. Sally was Thorn's real name and only ever used by her father. It made her feel special, but did that mean what Dusk and Luna had said was true? A pained look shown on Thorn's face, as she was thrown back into the world where she was bullied for her powers and being different and not normal likes the other girls.

"I know Daddy, but the concert is only a few days from now. Besides, who needs Pre-Calc and AP Lit if The Hex Girls are going to go on tour?" Thorn tried again and Mr. McKnight sucked in a breath.

"Sally…" He began, but Thorn wasn't going to be told no.

"Please, Daddy?" Thorn pleaded as she dropped her eyes and biting her lip. Thorn would only have to do this face once, and her father would give up anything for her. She learned this as a child, but only tried to use it when necessary.

Her father was silent for a moment in weighing his options before speaking. "I want you girls' home in bed by eleven." He stated, getting up, grabbing his briefcase, and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Thorn said excited she had been able to do it. Thorn threw her arms around her father and he gave her another kiss on the cheek and left.

Once he left, Thorn ran upstairs to tell the other girls. Both of them were on their beds listening to a new song by Three Days Grace. Thorn gave them both a smile and with that, they all got their instruments. Three girls should have been a problem, but growing up together, the girls had a since of belonging and a need of closeness with each other.

"I'm hitting the showers." Luna announced, grabbing her black and purple dress along with her boots and headed for the bathroom.

"Really, after Thorn just took an hour shower?" Dusk asked throwing her drum sticks in the air.

Muffy St. James was Dusk's real name, but she changed it when she lost her one best friend to cancer when she was younger, her name was Dusk. It was a personal memory that took Dusk years to admit to her friends. Her blond pigtails bounced with each movement and her black lipstick was close to coming off, but she would figure it out. A cross lay cross her neck symbolizing her religion. Well, no one was ever sure if it was a religion or not, it was just Dusk. Her green tight dress did wonders for her body, but ever boy was scared to death of Dusk. She was a unique one with piercing black eyes.

"Yep, and thank you Daddy for the exaggeration I know it wasn't an hour." Luna both insulted and stuck up for Thorn. Being sisters, Thorn just threw a pillow at her.  
"Shut the hell up, Luna. At least I got us out of school." Thorn said ducking the pillow being thrown at her, and Luna walked into the bathroom.

"Okay ladies; hurry your asses up so we can get moving." Dusk growled annoyed and laid down giving her physic stare as she went searching for the future. Luna returned out of the shower about fifteen minutes later, she was the only one with a tan, contrasting hugely with her dark orange hair. Kim Moss always believed in looking at the positive thing, and she usually was the best to go to for advice. Luna had decided her name since she always loved the song _Night of La Luna. _ Luna always had a punk look going with her tight dress at the top that flares out at the ends, and fingerless gloves to match. Her black eyes filled with warmth and kindness towards her friends, and she was always loyal. Each sister started at one another, and after a few seconds, all girls burst into laughter.

Once they were done and were successfully out of the house, Luna took the lead in front of them in leading them into the woods. Ever heard the saying two can keep a secret if one of them is dead? Here's the secret: The Hex Girls aren't any regular teenaged girls each one of them has a special power. Thorn can control anyone's body as long as she meets their gaze. Dusk is called a Watcher, or one who can see the , Luna can cause anyone extreme pain using her mind and one reason of hate. Luna led them into the center of town where they waved and smiled to each passing visitor. Oak Havens autumn fest was this weekend, so everything was in full swing. All the townspeople were dressing up as pilgrims to show the Puritan ways that included churning butter, shaming people in wooden head and hand cuffs, corn house dolls, and a gift shop all showing off the "Puritan Village". Being Wiccan, Thorn didn't really care about the event and neither did the others, they all had the same goal: to have their band be worldwide known.

Luna finally got them on their rehearsal stage deep in the woods around seven or eight. The time was enough make the world go dark, so they didn't see the upcoming visitors. After inhaling a quick sandwich and water, each group member took their part of stage. Thorn was center standing at the microphone, Dusk was to the back left so and her drum set could be as loud as they wanted, and Luna was far right standing behind her keyboard.

Thorn looked to each of her sisters and smiled. "Hit it sisters!" She said loudly and began to sing.

I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You're gonna do what I want you to.  
Mix up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you lose control.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
Put a spell on you.

After awhile the song stopped playing a group of people their age were clapping. Neither girl knew why they were here.

"What are you doing here?" Thorn asked, but they looked at one another and the blond boy with the ugly orange scarf stepped forward. Just as Thorn was about to ask again, Dusk screamed and Thorn followed Dusk's frozen, scared eyes.

Luna whispered no, Dusk held her breath, and Thorn paled frozen in fear. In the very back of the woods stood the captivator of the girls nightmare coming back to haunt them. There in the dark, stood Dusk's father.

**Any thoughts? Just press the review button you know you want too :)**

**~Witch**


	2. Chapter Two: Falling into Darkness

_****__Disclaim: I don't own any characters, but my own creation._

_****__~Witch_

_Chapter Two: Falling into Darkness_

No one knew what to say after the ear piercing scream that erupted from the drum player. The dark haired, eye glass wearing, man rubbed his neck uncomfortably then stepped forward to the stairs of the stage.

"What a lovely performance you girls did simply wonderful." The man cheered giving them another round of applause, but the girls didn't want that. If anything, they wanted to be alone.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" Thorn asked as she went to comfort her sister who was hiding her fear well, but Thorn knew better.

"We came to see the show obviously. I'm Fred; this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo." Fred started motioning with his hand each of his gang members and their dog. Dusk nodded once as Luna stepped down the stage, the others following her and Thorn shook Fred's waiting hand.

"Thorn, this is Dusk and Luna." Thorn says, eyeing the orange haired female, next to Fred, giving her a silent glare.

"What a cool show you have here. Like man, is that a keyboard?" The hippy named Shaggy, asked running over to it, but before he could, Luna stepped in front of him.

"No one touches my keyboard." She stated cold and took her keyboard and placed it into its case.

"We're sorry we were just trying to help and be friendly. You all seemed pretty shaken." Velma said apologetically and gave a small smile.

"Well we don't need your help." Dusk hissed crossing her arms and turning her back to the gang.

"Anyway, we should be going what with the concert and everything." Thorn said picking up her own guitar and they disappeared without saying another word to them.

Once they were in the clear, Dusk stopped them and put her hand on a tree, probably hoping it would have some kind of healing power. Her breathing hitched in her throat, and she was fighting to control the tears in her eyes. Dusk hated crying because crying was for the weak, and she wouldn't be weak.

"Dusk, we're here for you." Thorn whispered pulling the emotional girl into her arms, and soon, Luna joined them.

"The walls I've built up came crashing down on me tonight. How can I be strong when he still affects me so much? Why am I so weak? Why does it still hurt?" Dusk shouted as her grip tightened.

"It hurts because he was still your father, Dusk. You don't think I still think of my dad and mom who are in jail for what they did. No offense to our dad now, Thorn, but he will always be my dad…even though I can't stand him." Luna said rubbing Dusk's back in a soothing way to help her calm down.

"I hate him and want him to die. He murdered my mother." She said her voice cracking at the last part and Thorn hugged her tightly.

"We know Dusk, we all do." Thorn said finally and after a few minutes, Dusk withdrew from the hug. Black makeup streamed down her face and she let out a laugh.

"We should be getting back." Dusk said quietly and walked ahead of the group until they got back to the Victorian modern styled house.

Once inside, the girls each went off to do their own thing: Thorn went in her shed to soothe her vocal chords after singing, Luna sat on the couch to practice her piece for the concert a bit more, and Dusk went up to their room. Feeling overwhelmed and too emotional, Dusk lays down in her bed staring at the blank ceiling.

"Why are you back you bastard?" Dusk whispers as she hugs her pillow tight and closes her eyes hoping for some peace and quit.

Her dream was everything but that. Dusk was running forever in every way possible with no sense of light or direction. She was helpless in this state and very, very frightened. She screamed in frustration as she ran into the invisible wall in front of her, preventing her to move. Punching the wall was all she could think of doing and she kept that up until her fists became red and swollen. Suddenly, there was a light at the end of the hall and she ran towards it. Once inside, she sighed in relief and looked up and her heart nearly stopped beating. She was back in her home the day she was murdered and she was ten years old again. She screamed as she witnessed her mother dying all over again, her father beat her until she couldn't move, and bent down next to her. Whispering in her ear, he muttered die bitch and snapped her neck. The room began to spin and then she was back in the darkness and a choked sob escaped from her. Fear and sadness consumed her heart as she fought back the urge to run and hide. Arms locked around her waist preventing her to move, and a hand brushed the hair out of her eyes. Dusk felt his breath on her neck and opened her mouth to scream.

"Don't scream Dusk. Daddy is here and will take care of you forever you have no idea how much I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek before plunging a knife into her stomach. The last thing Dusk heard before falling into darkness forever was the sound of his menacing laugh.

Dusk woke up screaming and shook her arms wildly at the person trying to hold her down.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" She screamed as she leaped to escape the holders grasp but failed.

"Dusk calm down it's us." The voice says and Dusk's body relaxes at the sound of the sweet voice."

It's over you had a bad dream that's all." The other voice soothes in a calming as Dusk began to think coherently.

"Thorn, Luna is that you?" She questions quietly wrapping her hands together and pulling the blanket up to her chest.

"Yes, Dusk it's us." Thorn says positioning her body so she leaned against the wall from standing for so many hours.

"I'm so sorry you guys its just, the dream was so real. I was back when my mother was murdered, and I saw everything. What time is it?" Dusk reveled and Luna sighed and let the shield down and went downstairs.

"It's fine Dusk everyone has bad days. Remember that time I cried the whole night when I was wasted and thought I stepped on that bunny on the front porch? It turns out, it was just a stick and I was too drunk to know the difference. You guys were there for me, and we will be here for you." Thorn says smiling and laughs when Dusk shakes her head.

"You should have seen your face. I should have gotten it on camera! Do you know how rich I would be then?" Dusk laughed and Thorn didn't care she was being made fun of as long as her sister was happy.

"The only way you would become rich is if you became a world class stripper." Thorn replied taking a sip of her water she had brought up earlier.

Dusk sat on her knees giving Thorn a smile that only meant trouble. "Well, in that case you won't mind this." Dusk said before climbing on top of Thorn and dancing on her.

"Get your fat ass off me!" Thorn shouted laughing and pushed Dusk off and Luna walked in after hearing just that.

"What did I miss?" Luna asked setting down three cups of hot chocolate. Each had a pile of mini marshmallows and about three packs of coco; this was the only way the girls would drink it.

"Dusk has become a stripper." Thorn replied, blowing on her hot chocolate and taking a cautious sip.

"Oh, I already knew that would happen." Luna joked and they took the quiet night to spend some time together.

After arguing for fifteen minutes, Luna and Dusk had finally decided on choosing the perfect movie to watch. Thorn entered the Queen of the Damned DVD and took her usual place on the right side of the couch. Munching on the leftover popcorn, they continued their vampire marathon until two AM when the door opened. After the shocking night, each girl screamed at the top of their lungs seeing the dark shadowed man.  
"Girls calm down it's just me!" Mr. McKnight said pulling off his work jacket and hanging it off then proceeded to take off his shoes.

"Where were you?" Thorn asked as she pressed pause on the remote and turned to look at her father.

"A couple of teenagers spotted the witches ghost or apparently so. I was asked to stay late in case she showed up, but the mayor seems to not believe them." He replies turning his attention to the TV and shakes his head ignoring the teenage obsession with vampires.

"That's stupid there is no such thing as the witches ghost." Dusk replied pressing play on the movie in time to see Lestat, also known as Stuart Townsend, walk out without his shirt on.

"You're right on that one, Dusk. Oh, before I go to bed, you girls have mail I left it on the table." Their father says as he walks up the stairs and heads off to bed.

Dusk stares at her sisters before running to the counter without pausing the movie. Thorn picks up the envelope puzzled since there is no return address, and Dusk grabs it out of her hands and opens it. After a few seconds, Dusk drops it and backs away from it. Luna picks the letter up and Thorn joins in her in reading it out loud.

_Dear girls, _

_You probably now have figured out the truth that I'm back and here to stay. You naughty girls need to be punished of what you have done. Don't say anything to your dear old dad because I'll know. I always know what you guys are up to. Get ready babies because Daddy is back and I won't stop until each of you is screaming for me to end your lives. Ready or not, come and play my game girls I'll be waiting for you. _

_ Love always, _

_ Michael. _


	3. Chapter Three: Daddy Problems

**_As you can see, this story will be taking place between Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost, and a couple others depending on how the story goes. _**

**_Disclaim: I don't own any characters, but my own creation. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Three: Daddy Problems_

If time could freeze, Dusk would have wanted time to stop just a few minutes ago, when everything seemed normal. Would there ever be a day she felt normal? Dusk wasn't sure anymore as she gripped the side of the island, located in the middle of the kitchen, and took deep breaths.

"It could always be a prank?" Luna suggested as she pulled a chair up and pushed Dusk gently down until her back was against the chair.

"I don't need to be coddled." Dusk snapped and instantly felt guilty at snapping at her older sister who was just trying to help.

"We know that, Dusk. You know how to take care of yourself, we all do, but sometimes people just need a little attention and emotional support." Thorn says in a gentle voice and pushes herself onto the island, and crosses her legs.

"Well, it looks like someone has to be Oak Havens's princess along with a daddy's girl." Dusk replies with a smile leaning her head against her hand while Thorn flips her hair.

"Whatever it takes to get you happy, Dusk. If I have to dress like Kim Kardashian or whoever, and carry around a Gucci purse so be it." Thorn replies and Luna joins her on the island covering her mouth with her hand, holding back her laughs.

"And if you do that, remind me to find the biggest stick I can find and hit you in the head over and over again. That way, when you come to your senses, you will be too ugly to perform onstage." Luna says sweetly even though her words were clearly insulted.

"At least I don't have orange hair." Thorn comments back and the two being pointless arguments while Dusk decide to turn her attention to the envelope. Could it be possible that it is just a fake? Dusk doesn't take the chance before grabbing the envelope and running towards the fireplace.

"Burn in hell you sick motherfucker." Dusk says in a cold voice of hate. Her eyes lock at the envelope and she drops the envelope with a grin.

"What are you doing? That could be evidence!" Luna shouts as she and Thorn enter the living room and watch the once while envelope, holding the note, turn a golden brown then to ash.

"It's not evidence because the note isn't from him. He was never here don't you see that? Let's go finish our movie." Dusk says and returns to the couch. Thorn and Luna look at each other with a puzzled look on their face, but shrug and sit with their sister to watch the end of the movie.

Dawn rises too early for the soon to be stars, as all of the girls groan once the sun enters the room. Luna is up first hungry from having no dinner last night, and walks to, the beat of their first song, to the kitchen. She pulls out organic milk, eggs, and cheese to make the girls omelets. Luna is halfway through the song, and making another omelet when Thorn walks into the kitchen. She lets out a big yawn before sitting at the table and rubs her eyes.

"Waking up early is a bitch isn't t it? Luna says cheerfully with a laugh, and sets down a plate of food that instantly wakes Thorn up.

"It didn't help we stayed up all night along with rehearsal. I swear, once we are done with this concert, we need a vacation." Thorn says quietly biting into a piece of toast and takes a huge gulp of milk.

"Agreed!" Luna replies as she turns off the stove and joins Thorn at the table.

"Why aren't you waking up-"

"Thorn, do you really think Dusk believes he isn't real? We both saw him and the note from last night? That was too creepy and that surely wasn't a coincidence." Luna asks with a serious voice catching Thorn's gaze.

Thorn takes her time with her answer as she eats another couple of bites. She shallows and looks back at Luna. "I think she is denying it because she doesn't want to believe he is here. We haven't been bothered in ten years. Why all of a sudden, is he back when we are older? That's the question we are all asking, and I believe Dusk doesn't want to know. She would rather pretend none of this happened." Thorn finishes and takes a breath after talking so fast.

"But she will have to face her fears if this is real. We all will." Luna says sipping her coffee and the door opens and Dusk walks in with her eyes closed and finds her seat next to Thorn.

"How can you do that? I would walk right into the door if I tried that." Luna asks with an impressed tone, and Dusk opens her eyes and begins to eat.

"Years of practice, sisters. How do you think I managed to eat all the food when Mr. McKnight bought all the good food when we were younger." Dusk says with a sly smile planted on her face.

"You mean that was you who ate all my chocolate bars? I blamed Thorn for years!" Luna cries out and Thorn shoots her a deadly glare.

"Sleep walking was the best lie I ever thought of." Dusk beams and eats her toast.

"Sorry for accusing you." Luna says to Thorn and looks down at her plate.

Thorn can't stay mad for very long and she hugs her sister. "It was ten years ago, but if you blame me again, I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'll join in!" Dusk chirps in and the girls clean their dishes and lock the house to venture out into the town.

"Where to first girls? Woods, the cemetery, or that abandoned barn in the woods?" Thorn asks as they walk into the town filled with tourist. Many people stop and stare at the girls not only for their performance, but for their strange look. They flashed their fangs at them and laugh when they scurry away quickly.

All of the girls ponder the thought and decide to go back to the woods where they could be left alone. They pass by the barn and Dusk gets a curious wonder to why there would be a barn in the woods. Before she can stop herself, Dusk is pulling on the lock trying to get in.

"Help me get in." Dusk says to the others, and soon enough, Dusk is on Luna's shoulders and crawling through the window. She unlocks the door from the inside, and the girls step inside.

Dusk's vision goes blurry only when she is about to have a vision. A green woman appears jumping from the trees and going after that mystery gang, the black haired guy holding a book and laughing as the sky turns grey, then a mirror with a vase roses full of roses and a hand putting a note inside, finally, a man talking to the girls about a fan that they have. _We don't have any fans unless you count Thorn's dad and that gang. _Dusk holds her head after her vision and sits when a pounding headache begins to form. It was the longest vision she has had, and none of it makes sense.

"What did you have a vision about?" Thorn asks as the girls take a seat on crates, so they don't have to sit on the dusty floor, and Dusk explains everything.

After hearing Dusk's vision, all three of the girls decide they are unanimous in their vote; they are all confused. Feeling frustrated, the girls leave the barn to find it close to sunset, and they have been in there for hours. Food always helps a person think, so they deicide to go to Jack's restaurant for a good meal. They make their way out of the woods and town without a problem, and open the door to the restaurant. The place is known for their pies, New England clam chowder, and roast beef. The girls take a booth farthest from people and pull out the menu. Jack comes out of the kitchen with a big grin and nods to the girls.

"Well, it is an honor to be serving the Hex Girls today. You ready for the big concert coming up? What can I get you girls?" Jack asks and grabs his notebook and pen.

"We'll have three orders of pasta, and one of your famous pies, Jack." Thorn says and gives Jack their menus.

"We have slight problem girls you see, two new customers came in and were so hungry, they ate it all." Jack says and looks away from the girls.

"What the hell? How could you let them?" Dusk yells, bringing slight attention to their table. Luna can't deal with her attitude, and sighs focusing on Dusk and gives her a minor headache to keep her quiet.

"Any idea what they look like, Jack?" Luna asks politely and takes a sip of water.

"Umm, tall, skinny, green shirt, talked like a hippy-,"

"Did he have a dog with them?" Thorn asks and leans back in her seat.

"Yeah they left around-"

"Eleven thank you Jack that will be all." Thorn finishes and he goes to make their meal without the pie, and Thorn sees four pair of eyes on her.

"Care to explain?" Dusk says grinding her teeth until Luna releases her spell on Dusk and she sighs. "And don't ever do that again."

"You deserved it, and anyway, do you girls remember Wednesday night? We were just coming back from looking at new outfits for our show, and we decided to take a shortcut through the alley. Those two goofs who were trying to hit on us? We scared them away and laughed about it afterwards. That's the guys we met at practice." Thorn explains and plays with her straw by twirling it around in her cup.

Sparks of realization flash between the other girls eyes and they simultaneously say 'ohhh' "Now I remember! No wonder I had such a bad vibe about them that night." Luna says and their order comes up and they begin to eat.

After they are done, the girls head out of the restaurant, and see orange hair in front of them

"Luna how did you-"

"Hey it's the Hex Girls!" Fred says happily and the girls eye the two that they had met previously, and wave.

"Hi" They reply like they did Wednesday night, and smirk to themselves when Shaggy and Scooby's faces drop at the memory. No one thinks anything of it, which pleases the Hex Girls.

"What are you up too?" Velma asks and pushes her glasses further up her nose.

"We just got done eating. Although it was too bad we didn't get any pie. Apparently, two newcomers came in and ate it all." Thorn replied innocently and began to walk towards the gift shop.

"That's too bad. Maybe next time you will get some?" Fred asks following her close and the girls stay by their leader's side.

"Maybe." Luna says and with a slight smile

"Listen, we didn't come to talk to you about pie. We need your help." Daphne says as she steps in front of Fred to face Thorn.

"Why do you need our help?" Thorn asks, walking past the Ben Ravencroft's house. He was a famous writer back when the girls were little.

"We need your help to find the witches ghost." Fred explains their plan for the night, and the plan is looking somewhat hopeful.

"I'm sorry, but we have to deal with other things." Luna turns them down as nicely as she could and they watch as the gang walks away.

As they leave, the famous Ben Ravencroft opens his gate to say hello to the girls. He explains he overheard the situation, and thanks to him the girls are in the plan. They waste a couple of hours practicing a song with just their voices, and around eight they head out to the stage. Getting there is second nature to the girls, and yet the gang had still beaten them here.

"We only came because Ben asked us too. Now how does this thing start?" Thorn asks and puts her hands on her hips as the wind blows.

The wind becomes stronger that each person has to hold their hands; blocking their faces from the wind. Their hair blows wildly around the air and a high pitched laugh escapes over the trees. The green woman springs from the trees and begins to shoot fire balls. It comes so close to the group they have no choice but to split up. The girls run towards the woods feeling the heat of the blast close on their heels. They hide back behind the trees and catch their breath. A round of claps echo throughout the dark forest and the green women steps forward.

"I didn't think I would get you girls so easily. Dusk, it seems as if you don't care to see me. Don't you miss your daddy?" The ghost says and takes off the eye mask to show dark pitched eyes.

"I don't miss you, you're not here." Dusk whispers and closes her eyes as her father creeps closer to brush his hand against her cheek and down her neck.

"Of course I'm real. I'll always be here, to watch," Her dad steps to Luna and pushes her hair back, and puts his hands on the side of her face, "protect," and he grabs Thorn's chin forcing her to stare into his evil eyes, and gives her an air kiss, "and to kill you girls." He says returning to Dusk and takes out his knife until he hears a 'gotcha' and steps back into the forest.

The girls run back and see the gang, Ben Ravencroft, and the mayor standing around soccer net. The girls cautiously go towards it and freeze at the sight of another green women.

"Let's see who this guy really is." Velma declares and takes off the mask.

The girls grab hands at the sight of seeing Dusk's father for the first time and years. Confusion appears on everyone as Thorn drops to her knees and looks into the familiar grey eyes.

"Daddy?" She questions and looks up at her sisters how things had gotten so mixed up.


	4. Chapter Four: Silent Goodbye

_Chapter Four: Silent Goodbye_

Everyone is stunned with silence as the silence carries on for a few minutes; the only sound is the slight breathing of each individual. No one can quite processes the shocking outcome of tonight's capture, especially Thorn.

"Hello Sally." Thorn's father says sitting up with a small groan. Without thinking, Thorn self consciously puts her hand on her fathers shoulder, then remembers where she is and quickly pulls her hand back.

"Why would you do this, Daddy?" Thorn asks quietly while looking back at her father with desperate eyes seeking an answer.

"Your name is Sally?" Fred asks and Thorn shoots him a glare. _Really? Was this the right time to be discussing my name changes? I mean, seriously, Sally is a very common thank you very much. _

"Sally you don't understand I-"

"What is Sams hell is going on here?" Mayor finally speaks up, after what he must feel, too long of not getting straight to the point.

"You should know mayor." Velma speaks up and points her finger at him to prove her point even further.

"What are you talking about?" He tries and backs away a few steps while Thorn helps her father stand, and everyone is looking at the mayor with suspicious eyes.

"You set this all up didn't you? You knew you could boss Mr. McKnight around, but the question is whose help did you have?" Velma asks as she tilts her glasses down her nose, and gives the mayor a serious look.

"Come on out everyone." The mayor calls out into the darkness, and after a few seconds, five towns' folks emerge from the trees.

"Was anyone else involved?" Dusk says as she pushes her way to the front of the crowd and away from the dark woods. Dusk's heart is pounding in her chest knowing this is the final moment of truth.

The mayor shakes his head with a bitter defeat. "No, there was no one else involved. We only did it to get the town to life again and fill it with tourist not turkeys." Everyone but the Mystery gang cracks a small smile. Last summer, the town had received too many turkeys for their petting zoo, and now there was no way of getting rid of them. It was an inside joke that only the townspeople knew.

Dusk was clearly disappointed in her answer as she said thank you and stepped back behind the girls.

"Dad, the girls and I are going to head back home for a bit." Luna says finally and the girls turn to leave.

"Wait there is something I need to confess to you girls." Fred states and steps in front of Daphne, and holds her arm so he didn't cause her to fall.

"What is it?" Dusk asks impatient to go home and pretend this night didn't just happen. That she didn't just see her father, and listen to his promise to kill her and her sisters.

"Well, we wanted to apologize for the way we have looked at you girls. We though you were sort of-"

"Witches we saw you do some weird witchy voodoo thing in your shed." Daphne says in an accusing voice with a hint of fright at calling Thorn out.

Thorn glances at her sisters with a small smile in her face at the thought of their act was really convincing. On the other hand, if they saw her in her shed wouldn't that mean they were spying on them?

"You were spying on us?" Thorn asks, but it came out more of a statement of anger than a question, really.

"We didn't mean too. We were convinced you played a part with the witches ghost, and we needed to see if our hypothesis was right or wrong." Velma explained as she stepped closer to the girls, her arm reaching out to show a treaty of peace.

"So we were basically a science experiment?" Dusk snapped from her anger reaching her maximum level. She was mad at the world, everything and everyone, even herself.

"Girls that is quite enough." Mr. McKnight says as he steps in front of the two groups facing each other. His daughters may be upset with him, but he was still the boss and what he said goes.

All of them locked eyes with each other, a dance to see who would back down first. Shaggy blinked a couple of times. "Like man, I can't keep my eyes open any longer." He whined and rubbed his eyes, and his dog did the same.

"Ree roo." The Great Dane shouts and each girl takes their time blinking as well.

"We should get back to the Mystery Machine. I think I left my eye glass case in it." Velma announces and waves to the girls who wave a hand up and they begin to take their leave.

"Meet us tomorrow by the gift shop. This isn't over." Thorn shouts as a hand goes up signaling they have heard it. Satisfied with their acknowledge Thorn looks at the awaiting stares of her sisters and shrugs it off. They will find out later.

"It is of tonight." Mr. McKnight says pulling each girl towards their house and starts to lecture to them about the importance of being kind and polite to newcomers.

Dusk ignores nearly all of it as they proceed to walk in their signature straight line with Thorn in the middle. Would they stay this way forever? Always being stuck in this town? Sure, Dusk would have wanted a family when she had no one, but now she needed to escape. If she could get away from her sisters that would lessen the chance of them getting hurt wouldn't it? She didn't want to be the hero in this game, hell, she didn't want to play at all, but the note told them all they would whether they liked it or not. She knew her fathers mood swings and she could take them the others couldn't. Dusk looks at the ground and lets a single tear role down her cheek. Her sisters would be in her heart forever, but this game was between her and her father. It was decided. The small family soon returned home and Mr. McKnight gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek before retreating for bed.  
"Should we go grab junk food and talk about what the hell happened tonight?" Luna asks as she removes her high boots and takes a seat on the loveseat. She rubs her head from tonight's little mishap and flicks the switch on the fireplace. Within minutes, the room is glowing with a soft amber shadow and fills the room with warmth and familiarity.

"I'm going to go lay down if that's cool with you guys. I'm going to search see if I find anything." Dusk replies and walks up the stairs not hearing what Thorn or Luna had said.

She shuts the door and goes to the walk in closet to her section. Sharing with two other teenaged girls left them all with little space for their belongings, but they shared space and clothes. Dusk quickly grabs her clothes and places them on her bed before grabbing her backpack. She couldn't help think about the time we had tried to save Luna when we were younger. It was saddening to think how brave we once were then reality charged in and changed everything. Dusk was lost in her train of thought as she finished packing her clothes. She moved onto the important things in her life: she grabbed the picture of the three girls posing together in witches hats and dresses last Halloween, their first performance video on stage last autumn, and finally, her locket she kept in the top of her dresser. Thorn and Luna had gotten it for her eighteenth birthday, and it was the greatest thing she has ever received.

_Dusk had just received a phone call from one of her cousins on her dad's side. Her mother's side didn't talk to her very much since they still blamed Dusk for her mother's death. She sighs and opens the locked door and steps inside. Thorn and Dusk had a dentist appointment today and wouldn't be home until later. _

"_Maybe I can give myself a good drink for my birthday?" Dusk whispers and turns on the light to remove her coat. _

"_Surprise!" A blur of voices shout and Dusk sees her sisters and Mr. McKnight standing around the table with a cake, balloons, and presents. _

_Dusk's black heart melts at the sight of the small birthday party. She stopped asking for one years ago, but the gesture was sweet. _

"_Thanks you guys." Dusk chokes up and steps into the awaiting arms of her family. _

_Everyone eats their cake and tells story of their favorite moments with Dusk. Dusk herself is amazed she even had any. After reciving numerous picture frames from Mr. McKnight, she allows him to give her a hug and kiss- something Dusk doesn't do alone. _

"_This one is special." Luna grins and grabs Thorn's hand as Dusk picks up the small box covered in black wrapping paper. _

_She opens the box to see a small heart shaped locket with Dusk's name engraved on the front. Around it is her signature swirls she doodles on her paper. Tears fill Dusk's eyes as she opens it to see the three girls smiling after their first performance. They were all filled with adrenaline and joy when Thorn pulled the girls into a hug. _

"_Sisters forever!" She screamed and they all agreed. _

_Beside the picture was a tiny message engraved in elegant French style cursive. _

'_Dusk, an amazing watcher, a forever Hex Girl' The message had each girl's initials and Dusk couldn't have been happier. _

Back in her own world, Dusk put the locket on tightly and wiped away the few tears that managed to leak out. She looked at her room one last time before opening the window and stepping out.


	5. Chapter Five: Friends

_Chapter Five: Friends _

The cool air keeps Dusk wide awake on her journey through the woods that lead away from Oak Haven. She puts one foot in front of the other while singing a song she once heard looking up one of her favorite couples from _The Vampire Diaries._

"She walked away couldn't say why she was leaving, she walked away from all she had believed in." Dusk whispers into the silent night air and beat her hands in the air as if she was playing her drums. Realization hits Dusk when she realized she would never play the drums again.

"Sacrifices must be made, they must be made." Dusk chants trying to make herself believe she was doing the right thing. She was wasn't she?

Dusk wraps her arms around her dress, and pulls off her backpack and opens it and takes out a couple of her stuff. She finally finds her bite me sweatshirt and pulls it over her head glad for the instant warmth. Her watch beeps for the third time to show Dusk has been walking for forty-five minutes and she is well close to the next time. Dusk steps out of the trees to see she is at the edge of Oak Haven and runs her hand down the brick building to the side of her. All the stores have been closed for sometime now, and everyone is off the road. Dusk is truly alone now, and that's how it should have been along.

"You weren't going to say goodbye were you?" A voice calls out to her and she turns to see Luna running towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Dusk asks suddenly scared of Luna's answer if she would ask her to come back, Dusk bets her heart she would.

"Looking for you, obviously, now why would you leave us?" Luna pants as she puts her gloved hand on her chest and inhales deep breaths.

"I had to." Dusk says quietly and twirls her hands together when she gets nervous. She never had been like this before, and it throws her guard off.

"You had to? Bullshit Dusk you didn't have to, you wanted to." Luna says and runs a hand through her hair and crosses her arms giving her a stern look.  
"I didn't want to believe me, but I couldn't let him hurt you guys. It is me he wants don't you see? It has always been me." Dusk whispers and grabs her locket for comfort."

Luna's eyes travel to Dusk's hand, and she smiles when she sees the locket attached to Dusk's neck. "I was wondering when you would need that. Listen Dusk, this isn't a solo act anymore. It's been a group thing for over ten years, and that is how it will stay. You don't have to be alone anymore not with us around. When you guys rescued me that night, I think that was the turning point to show we would all stand up for each other. We did it once we can do it again." Her sister says in a voice beyond her years and sits on the bench near the road.

Dusk is silent for a few minutes taking in what Luna said about her not being alone anymore, and takes a seat with Luna. "He is stronger now." This is Dusk's only reply as fright fills her voice.

"So are we, Dusk." Luna says and puts an arm around Dusk's shoulder as Dusk takes off her backpack.

"Where is Thorn?" Dusk asks as she looks around and does not see her other sister.

"She is looking in the woods. She and I both knew you would travel there, but which one was the question, so we spilt up." Luna explains as she pulls out her phone and Dusk sneaks a peek to see she is texting Thorn saying she found Dusk along with owing Luna ten bucks. A minute later Luna's phone blasts _Nightmare_ by Avenged SevenFold. Luna laughs and shows Dusk's the message as they both stand up.

_Thorn: I owe you nothing. _

_Luna: Pay up or else._

_Thorn: Or else what? You're going to spit in my food?_

_Luna: I'll cut your hair in your sleep._

_Thorn: You wouldn't!  
Luna: Try me. _

_Thorn: ….Whatever. _

"I don't think she has ever cut it past her ribs." Dusk says as the two travels back to the woods, but Dusk stops walking and looks to her previous path.

"You were really going to leave, weren't you?" Luna asks like her old question while Dusk shrugs her shoulders.  
"Yes, I would have."

"What about now?" Luna asks and no one speaks as Dusk takes a breath.

"I don't think I will. I would get to bored traveling on my own." Dusk finally turns to Luna and the two head back into the woods both of them sharing a grin.

Dusk and Luna met up with Thorn back at the old tree stump; they all sit around it facing each other in the moonlight. No one wants to say anything, it seems that is a constant thing for them, and Luna grabs at one of the corn house dolls.

"Did anyone else think these used to be really creepy?" Luna asks as she breaks the silence, and pets down the dolls hat to uncover her face.

"I never really thought those type of dolls were creepy just Chucky." Thorn says as she picks of a boy dolls, makes a face at him, and sets him down and picks up another doll.

"You two are wimps. I wasn't scared of anything when I was little." Dusk brags and pulls off her sweatshirt, hot from walking so much.

"Alright sure you weren't." Thorn states sarcastically and removes on of her rings.

"Let's make a pact to never abandon each other. Not now, not twelve months from now, not even twenty years from now." Thorn drops from the tree and digs a hole in the dirst and puts the ring in it, and looks up to her sisters.

Luna and Dusk both nod and Dusk throws in one of her earrings and Luna throws in her anklet she got from her old boyfriend. They each bury their possessions and talk until the sun rises. The sky rises a beautiful pink, purple, and orange sunrise filling the darkened town with light. The birds chirp and fly around the girls and they have not seen anyone up this early. Thorn yawns and glances to see it is seven forty, and they have nearly five hours until they meet the Mystery Gang.

"Let's go get some food." Dusk announces and stretches her body and cracks her neck before walking to the restaurant. The girls follow and sigh in relief when the sign says open and walk inside. They take their usual seat and wait for Jack to emerge from the kitchen.

Right on cue, he does with three menus. "I thought I spotted the stars!" He greets more kindly then usual probably not wanting to give Dusk a reason to get her temper started.

"Order up anything you want its on the house."

"Is that from the little mishap with the pie?" Luna smirks and orders a hot chocolate, waffles and fruit for the girls.

"Er-er just think of it as a present before the big show." Jack stutters and walks away with the menus leaving the girls in peace as they sip the hot drink.

"What should we say to them?" Dusk asks referring to the Mystery gang they were mad at.

"How about why the hell have you been spying on us?" Luna says in an annoyed voice and licks the whipped cream off her spoon.

"Good idea!" Dusk says and gives Luna a high five.

"We should at least let them explain themselves. Then-"

"Thorn whose side are you on? Did you not realize they were watching you in your shed? I mean, I closed the gate before we went inside they were trespassing." Dusk says as she narrows her eyes at Thorn, who just rolls her eyes.

"If I can continue that would be appreciated. Anyway as I was saying, then we can judge them on how hard we should be on them. If they had a good reason let's just forgive them and move on, if it was a stupid reason, then we can be mad." Thorn finishes and crosses her legs as Jack comes out of the kitchen and gives them their food and refills.

"That seems better then just cussing them out." Luna says and cuts up her waffles and begins to eat. Dusk just nods and each of them eat until their waffles are gone.

They head out a few minutes later with four hours to spare. The town has just begun opening the stores switches their closed signs to open, and opening the windows to let in the morning shine and breeze. They pass by the town without saying a word since the previous night. These people, who the girls grew up with, betrayed them for a little show business. It seemed so easy to do, yet so wring. After yawning a couple of times, Thorn admits her tired state, and the girls decide to head home for some rest. After calling her fathers name, and no answer, they know they are alone. Thorn kicks off her heels and shuts the blinds and climbs into bed.

"Bad dreams sisters." She says and closes her eyes for a short sleep.

"Bad dreams sister Thorn." Her sisters reply back and close their eyes seconds later. Three and a half hours later, Dusk's phone alarm blares out into the silent day, awaking each girl from their pleasant slumber.

"I can't tell if it would have been easier to stay up all day or get this short amount of sleep. I still feel dead tired." Luna groans and rubs her eyes smearing her makeup.

"Nice eyes." Dusk comments and throws the covers off of her while Luna scurries over to the mirror to see the damage of her eyes.

"Shit! It would have just been easier to stay awake." Luna grumbles and walks into the bathroom, and turns on the faucet. After minutes of scrubbing her eyes with a warm wash cloth, Luna's eyes are makeup free which scares the hell out of her. Luna applies her makeup carefully to bring out the light in her dark eyes. Once she is finished, she walks out to put her boots back on, and rolls her eyes to see Thorn still sleeping.

"You didn't wake her up?" Luna gestures to the sleeping Thorn who was lying on her side.

"She did wake up and then went back to sleep." Dusk commented and combed out her hair and redid her two ponytails.

"Well let's get her up." Luna says mischievously and goes to one side of the bed. They pull on the mattress and hear a loud thud and numerous amounts of swear words.

"What the hell was that for?" Thorn yells as she rubs her head and untangles herself from the black sheets.

"You didn't wake up." Dusk says as she pulls up the mattress leaving the rest up to Thorn.

"You didn't think of another way to wake me up?" Thorn says shaking her head and makes her bed until it is perfect.

"Nope." Dusk and Luna say in sync and wait for Thorn to get ready.

It doesn't take Thorn long to put on her heels and brush her hair. At eleven forty-five the girls head to the gift shop to see the gang their waiting patiently.

"How do they do that?" Dusk whispers to Thorn and Luna who give a small smile to the awaiting guests.

"We didn't think you would show up." Fred says as she hold out her hand.

Thorn shakes it lightly and takes a step back. "I called this meeting of course we would show up." She says in a calm voice and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Care to explain?" Dusk asks and Luna elbows her in the ribs, which causes laughter among the other teenagers.

"Like, as you know, we thought you we you were apart of that creepy witch lady last night. When we saw you, we just assumed you were with them." Shaggy says and gives an apologetic smile to the girls.

"And following us home?" Thorn asks and arches her eyebrow still wondering what made them want to trespass and follow her home.

"We were suspicious of you girls and went to prove our theory." Fred says putting his hands and his pockets.

"What about now?" Luna bounces off the question looking each member in the eye.

"No, I don't think so do you gang?" Fred asks and each person shakes their head.

Thorn lets out a sigh and looks to her girls and they nod to their own promise back in the restaurant. "We forgive you just please don't do it again." Thorn says in a kind voice.

"Trust us we won't." Daphne says and crosses her arms and Thorns eyes turn into a slight glare. Thorn motions her to follow so the two girls are along near the entrance to the gift shop.

"What is your deal?"

"My deal is Fred is like memorized by you and I-"Daphne begins her rant only to end it with a very amused Thorn.

"I what?" Thorn asks with a smile on her face.

"I-I like Fred." Daphne says quietly and looks at her small, purple heels.

"Don't worry Daphne. I'm not interested in Fred no offense, but he isn't my type." Thorn replied laughing some more at the embarrassed Daphne.

Daphne grins back at Thorn and thinks maybe they could be friends? "That's good no offense to you either, but I don't think he is your type."

"I'm glad." Thorn says as Daphne links her arm through Thorns and the two head back to the other chatting people. _Why would an Eco-Goth rock star ever fall for a man like Fred Jones?_ Thorn thinks to herself with a slight laugh as everyone notices Daphne and Thorn's arms linked together like they were best friends.

"Friends?" Fred asks as Daphne joins his side and Thorn smirks at her knowing her reasoning and the mystery solving gang looks at the Hex Girls.

Thorn looks to Dusk and Luna who give her a smile and she turns to them. "Friends." Thorn answers with her own genuine smile.

**I hope everyone enjoyed seeing the Hex Girls and Mystery Inc. (though I call them group because that's how I would see Thorn and the girls calling them that). I always found it strange in the movie Thorn left the fence wide open for Fred and Daphne to go into her yard. I get it's a movie, but really? Common sense people shut the gate! I wanted to play off Daphne's jealousy from Fred always being "stuck on Thorn". They never really showed it except for her body language, but I used words! :D Please review and have a wonderful day! **

**~Witch**


	6. Chapter Six: We Got A Ghost Problem

_**Hello readers. It's been about a month since I'v e updated? I'm sorry it has taken me so long. In Colorado, I had to visit my dad, not write all day like I wanted to. School is starting, so it might be longer until I update, but I will finish this story. Reviews would be wonderful :D Now, chapter six. **_

_************__Disclaim: I don't own any characters, but my own creation. _

_**~Witch**_

_Chapter Six: We Got A Ghost Problem_

Saturday morning was filled around the theme of the Oakhaven's Autumn Fest with pumpkins filling every tree hole, orange lights giving the town a soft glow, the smell of fresh baked goods and crisp leaves filled the air, and the Puritan village theme still going strong. Each girl has just finished placing the molding for their fangs and holding them on their teeth until they were perfect. After finishing, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna head out with their instruments in hand to the Mystery Machine.

"Hey girls what's up?" Fred asks the girls as he lifts a net out from the back of the van, and places them on the ground.

"What's that for?" Thorn asks directing her eyes to the net that lay at their feet.

"We're going to make sure nothing happens at the concert tonight. You know the rumors about the ghost showing up tonight." Velma says as she jumps out of the van and smiles at the girls. "Hey girls good luck tonight."

"Thanks Velma! You do know we already caught the ghost right?" Dusk says and Thorn shoots her a glare and Dusk goes to clutch her head with a small scream.

"Dusk, Dusk are you alright?" Shaggy asks coming over to her and taking her hands from her head.

"I'm alright it's just a small headache." Dusk says quietly and backs away from his embrace. No doubt, Dusk has never had good relationships with men.

"Are you sure?" Shaggy asks and everyone notices the certain tone is his voice.

"I'm fine." Dusk snaps and steps behind Luna who secretly gives her a small rub on her shoulder. "It's okay Dusk they are friends." Luna whispers and smiles to the gang after comforting Dusk.

"If you say so." Dusk mutters and attempts to join into the conversation again, but loses the topic.

"…Peppermint and cloves to soothe my vocal cords…" Thorn explains going into another topic as the gang nods.

"So, you girls aren't real witches?" Daphne asks and plays with a strand of her hair.

"Do you want to find out?" Thorn asks as she tilts her head to the side and smirks as Daphne drops the strand of hair she was playing with, and looks to Thorn with wide eyes.

The girls break into laughter and Luna pats Daphne's shoulder. "She's just kidding. Trust us, it is just for show. You would know if we were real witches." Luna replies with a grin on her face while the others give her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" Fred questions as he shuts the van and everyone walks to the nearby stage and he goes behind a tree and begins to cover the net with leaves and wigs.

"How is that supposed to stop the so called witch?" Dusk asks as she leans her body on the tree and places her boot on the tree stump.

Fred looks up at her and puffs out his cheeks as if he was going to say something, but lets the air out and returns his attention to his trap. "If anyone goes near this, the trap will spring up and capture anyone in the net." Fred explains and dusts off his pants from the dirt they collected sitting in the dirt.

"I think you have seen too many movies." Thorn comments and taps her finger to their first song they will be playing tonight.

"Oh trust us, he has." Daphne says and everyone laughs, but Fred who puts his tools away and crosses his arms.

"My traps always work!"

"Sure, Freddy, sure." Daphne says and smacks his chest playfully and they both share a smile to each other.

"Anyway, we have to get going. We wanted to get a catch of the mayor and the other people before the show starts. Good luck again girls!" Velma says and the gang waves goodbye for now leaving the girls alone once again.

"Do you think he will show?" Dusk asks finally after the girls have been lying across the stage letting the shade soak into their pale skin.

Thorn props her head on her elbow to look at Dusk with a serious face. "We can't be sure, but we can't take any chances. I think before and after the show we should look around for anyone suspicious." Thorn says and closes her eyes as the cool autumn air brushes over their skin.

"I thought that was always what you liked? Bad boys lurking in the shadows waiting to prey on young virtuous girls and-"

"Luna, enough of that talk! That is not my type of guy, Luna. If anything, it would be Dusk's type of guy." Thorn hisses and rolls onto her back again.

"Why is that my type of man?" Dusk asks with checking her ponytails, and tightening them by pulling on the hair ties.

"Because I think those are your darkest desires, Dusk." Luna sings and puts her face in her hands and stares at her sisters as they form a small circle with their bodies.

"Hey! That would be a great title name for our next CD!" Thorn says as she shoots up from her current position to sitting up straight and tucks one leg under the other.

"Thorn, sweetie, we haven't even gotten our first CD signed yet." Luna says as gently as she can, and takes out a fun dip from her boot and opens it.

"Thanks for crushing our dreams." Thorn says emotionless and grabs her guitar and tightens the strings on them.

"Anytime, all you have to do is ask" Luna replies and licks the green apple powder off the white stick.

"Where did you get that?" Dusk asks eyeing the candy with hungry eyes.

"Dad's secret cabinet filled with all sorts of candy." Luna replies as she bites into the stick and finishes it in a couple of seconds.

Dusk watches Luna as she throws away the wrapper, and sits on the steps of the stage stretching out her legs. "Why are you just telling us about this now?" Dusk replies with an angry tone at being left out.

"I didn't want to share." Luna replies goes to her keyboard and runs her hands over a couple of notes to practice.

"Okay girls; let's start practicing this could be our big break!" Thorn shouts, and takes her stand in the center and the girls begin to play their set.

After finishing playing their set three times, the girls take a water break and sit for standing for an hour or so. They hear the sounds of rushed feet and leaves breaking and tighten their muscles.

"Rover rere!" The dog's voice rings out into the silent night and Scooby Doo appears into view.

"Hey Scooby-Doo." Dusk says breaking into a small smile and jumps down to pet the Mystery gang's Great Dane.

"Rello!" The dog says and licks Dusk's face as the rest of the gang appears.

"What's up now guys? We're getting ready for the concert." Luna asks and steps away from her keyboard to join her friends on the ground.

"We may have found a clue to the ghost and Sarah Ravencroft's healing book." Velma says and the girls don't say a word, but run with the others.

Soon after, they all arrive at a cut down tree and everyone is surrounding the tree. Ben, Daphne, Velma, and Fred are all crowded around the small hole and everyone is staring at the only one who can dig up the rest of the hole. Scooby doo points to himself and shrugs, and sticks his head in the hole and dig sending piles of dirt on everyone. Dusk steps back and growls although she knows everyone here has good intentions, but to get them dirty right before they go on stage, that's cruel. Scooby continues digging leaving everyone in their own fantasy and mystery until they hear a lour bang and Scooby starts to pull up.

" Ri Round romthing." The dog says and pulls up a tattered, old box that looked about a hundred years old.

Dusk feels as if she has had the wind knocked out of her, was she really that stupid? She has her visions for a reason, and she chooses to ignore them until now, now that they are some serious trouble. The man in the glasses was no other then Ben Ravencroft's and Dusk would bet her prized possession of her Marilyn Manson CDs that, that book was no healing book.

"Finally after all this time and waiting I have it in my possession." Ben whispers and holds like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"No, you don't!" Dusk shouts and throws herself forward to grab the other end of the box and tugs it back in fourth with the horror writer.

"What's going on here?" The mayor and the girls' dad ask as they come up with posters and T-shirts in hand.

"Ben Ravencroft is lying guys! I've seen it and we can't open this box!" Dusk screams pulling with all her might until Ben lets the box go and Dusk goes flying smacking her head hard on the floor. He creeps over to her and runs his hand on her forehead.

"Get away from her!" Luna says and grabs his arm, but he shakes off easily.

"Don't worry girls she won't hurt much." Ben says while picking up Dusk's unconscious body and slamming it down. If she wasn't fully conscious, now she was.

"What-what Ben what's going on?" Velma asks shaking as everyone steps away from his as he opens the box and pulls out the book.

"No, no, no don't let him read it guys!" Thorn and Luna shout as their dad grabs their arms and pulls them back.

"Don't get involved." Mr. McKnight says sternly in both of the girl's ear.

"Too late Mr. McKnight you all are already involved. Even if you don't know what's happening, but the girls are right. You see, this isn't a healing book, but a spell book. I'm going to resurrect Sarah Ravencroft, and," he stops to clutch his stomach and laugh, "I'll let you find out since you all did help me." Ben says and flips to a page and grins psychotically and begins reading,

"Dreadful darkness, hear my cry

"Bring back one who cannot die"  
"Let the witch who perished here"  
"Live again and re-appear!"

As he spoke the last word Thorn and Luna brake away from their father, runs over to Dusk and shake her violently. "Dusk, Dusk wake up please! How does this end?" Luna cries out as the rain pours down on them hard and the wind picks up blowing everything in their path.

Thorn rubs her eyes trying desperately to get hay and dirt from her eyes as the sound of a cracking sky fills the town. With blurry eyes, she looks up to see a winding, green spiral come down until the impact fills the area with white fog and dirt.

"White fog?" Luna questions and holds Dusk's head trying to see the predicament with Dusk so she can start to feel it.

"I don't know." Thorn whispers back and stares at the white woman that was left behind. She could have been beautiful, but the being in front of her only looked at the world with hate and disgust. "Not much seems to have change. I see thou myself will have to fix that." She cracked and laughed her wicked laugh shot her hand out until the land started to crumble at their feet.

"What are you doing, Sarah? We were supposed to rule the world side by side, not destroy it through magic! I thought magic was good." Ben steps forward and Thorn thinks, finally_ someone is trying to stop creepy, old witch. Too bad he is our enemy still. _

"And who is thou?" Sarah questions looking at each person making them stare into her yellow eyes. Yellow eyes the eyes of evil.

"Ben Ravencroft your descendent. I've freed you so we could rule the world." Ben says as he tries to grab Sarah's hand, but she refuses.

"You thinkist magic is a healing tool? I shall show thee different. If thou can prove to me that you are true to your word. Show me mass destruction." Sarah directs her gaze to the Mayor and Mr. McKnight and gestures her hand to Ben.

"Run!" The mayor shouts and both go to run as Ben rushes his hand to capture them and they soar into the head and hand cuffs.

"No, Daddy!" Thorn cries out and she runs to him only to be stopped by Luna's pain in her skull as she screams and clutches her head. "Luna fucking stop hurting me and let me go!" Thorn says and whips her head around to meet Luna's concentrated gaze, until Thorn's control steps in and her pain is gone.

"So I see myself is not the only witch. You three are ones aren't thee?" Sarah says as Thorn and Luna are so wrapped up in getting Dusk, they don't see Ben. "Get them." Sarah says as Ben hits his green beam at the girls and they go flying until their backs hit the post and rope tie them up.

Thorn seeks the view of Mystery Gang and sees Daphne and Fred talking to each other, and Shaggy and Scooby creeping up behind Sarah. "Now guys grab the book!" Velma shouts as Shaggy jumps up and successfully grabs the book and takes off.

Sarah yells in frustration and turns her anger to Ben. "You are a fool! Now thou shall feel my punishment." Sarah smiles viciously and sends Ben in his own imprisonment he cannot escape. "No, let me out!" He bangs his fists on the spelled circle as Velma comes up behind Luna and unties them until the rope drops.

"Let's get out of here!" Luna says dragging Dusk until she is semi walking and Thorn follows her.

"No, wait Thorn we need your help." Velma replies and grabs her arm to pull her to a stop.

"How can I help?" Thorn snaps and gets her arm free after pulling down hard.

"Only Wiccan blood can stop her, and you're the only one with it." Velma explains and she pulls the girls aside so they can hide in the shadows.

"I can't help." Thorn pleads and looks back to the door shooting out of the gift shop and hears Shaggy yell Scoob.

"You can do it. If not a Wiccan: then a witch." Velma argues and Thorn feels actual hurt from that term.

"I'm not a witch." Thorn hisses and cracks her knuckles. "Get me the book." Thorn says and Velma runs to assist Shaggy.

Shaggy tosses the book after freeing Scooby from the witch's clutches and Fred scoops up the book only to step in a pile of leaves and the net shoots up and captures Fred.

"Yes, my plan works! Daphne go!" Fred fist pumps and Daphne picks up the book and runs a couple of steps until she is wrapped up in a tree, only to drop the book.

Shaggy gets close to Thorn and spots her until the cursed pumpkins trip him, and immobilize him until Scooby grabs the book, and throws it to Velma after the dog too gets captured by a tree. Velma, under Thorn's power, gets it to her and claw like nails wrap over the girls and Thorn opens the book, shaking in fear.

"You can do it, Thorn." Velma snaps awake after completing what Thorn asked and Sarah spots the girls.

"Nay, I will stop thee myself!" Sarah declares and flies towards Thorn and Velma.

"Read, Thorn!" Velma says clutching Thorn's arm as Thorn looks down at the spell.

In a clear, but scared voice, Thorn begins to read,

"Ancient evil get thee hence"  
"Only good can recupence"  
"For the misdeeds you have done"  
"Witch return from whence you've come!"

A white light appears as Sarah screams and all her evil is undone and she grabs Ben's leg. "I won't go back alone!" She says ignoring Ben's pleas to stop and they are both sucked away into the book. Everyone is still until Luna and Dusk go and unlock the Mayor and Mr. McKnight.

"Daddy!" Thorn shouts and runs to him and all the girls are pulled into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He mutters to all of them and they all share a smile except Dusk's eyes give a message that screams_ this isn't over._ Thorn only nods and turns her attention to the rest of the small population.

"So you are witches?" Daphne asks and Thorn laughs with her sisters. "Believe what you want, Daphne. You've seen us, now you are the judge." Thorn says as midnight hits and the girls get ready for the concert. Everyone takes their spot for the concert as the girls come on stage to celebrate their victory.

"We are the Hex Girls!" Thorn says into the microphone and begins her guitar and sings their first song as the town celebrates with cheers, dancing, and laughter. The girls play beautifully and enjoy their night after the concert, unaware of the dangerous game that is still coming for them.

_**I realize the ending to this chapter seemed short, but this was only the ending to the Witch's Ghost movie. I have more planned though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and explaination of Luna and Dusk's disappearence will be explained in the next chapter. Enjoy your sunny day readers!  
**_

_** ~Witch**_


	7. Chapter Seven: The Big Apple

_**I know it's been a big while since I've updated this story. I have been trying to finish the prequel to this story so you all have a background about Thorn, Dusk, and Luna. This is a simple chapter for you all as an introduction to the next part in this story. Time jumps a month ish later. Enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts! *hint hint***_

_**Disclaim: ******__Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, __**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

_****__**~Witch**_

_Chapter Seven: The Big Apple_

The bus turns violently then stops suddenly stop shaking the passengers and items inside, and the driver shoots an apologetic smile.

"Sorry girls someone decided to cut us off right when we needed gas."

The girls inside rub their head groaning until the keyboardist pats him on the shoulder as she stands up.

"That's alright Conner we needed to get out and stretch our legs. This tour is taking forever to get to." Luna says kindly and waits until he opens the door.

Once he does, Luna is the first out of the bus as she jumps gracefully from the top stair.

"Damn Luna, you need to lay off the cookies you're starting to sound like an elephant!" Dusk yells and sticks her tongue out at Luna as she passes her, and goes into the gas station, and goes straight to the energy drinks.

"At least I don't smell like one." Luna retorts back and reaches for sour patch kids then shakes her head and goes for pretzels and an orange juice.

"Will you two quit fighting before I make you?" Thorn snaps, rubbing her head slightly, and grabs two bottles of water and a bag of nuts.

"You're always so cranky, Thorn. You need to get laid or something." Dusk says pulling out her wallet and giving the cashier a ten.

"You would be to if you were up all night writing a new song, and creating a new cover for our CD. " Thorn says pulling out her own change and paying for her snacks. Once the girls are finishing up paying, they walk slowly until they reach the bus. "And, I do not need to get laid you dumbass." Thorn says while Dusk flips her off, and she rolls her eyes putting in her headphones praying another inspiration will appear.

An hour later through Vermont Thorn is still staring at the blank sheet of paper and throws it on the floor, and gathers more blankets around her.

"What's wrong, princess? Dog got your brain?" Luna says opening up her Thorn's curtain to her small bed.

"What do you want?" Thorn says taking her iron pills with a sip of water.

"Is it getting bad again?" Luna asks as she picks up the sketchbook, and pulls herself up on Thorn's bed.

"Not as bad as last time. I haven't had problems since we were younger. I blame that motherfucking doctor from the institution. He caused this, but it's the stress that is eating me." Thorn says watching Luna pull open the sketchbook, and flips through the pages, smiling."

"I like the one with the petals and hands clasped covered in the black ink." Luna says shutting the book, laying in next to her, and putting a hand on Thorn's shoulder.

"But seriously, are you going to be okay? You helped Dusk through her

breakdown before the OakHaven concert and getting her to accept she needed to control her anger and you helped me awhile back when I battled that depression stage." Luna explains tossing a pillow back and forth between her hands.

"I told you I'll be fine didn't I? Iron deficiency isn't the end of the world, and it won't stop us from finishing this song, and kicking ass at the concert in New York." Thorn says brightly, and the two of them work on the song.

Night falls shortly after, and the Hex Girls bid each other goodnight with their traditional "bad dreams, sisters," and sleep until the sunlight greets them the next day. Settling for a microwavable breakfast, they huddle together and try to squeeze in an episode of _The Vampire Diaries_ before practice on their new song. After screaming and throwing a pillow at the TV, they decide to call that event done, and open a window to let in the cool breeze. Taking a seat in the back of bus, Dusk shuts the door and they each sit on the black leather couch with their instruments and sheet music beside them.

"Alright ladies, I was listening to _Godsmack_ when I thought of the perfect idea for a music video. What if we took our gimmick to a new level? I started playing with the ideas of how people get their guilty pleasures and I thought, 'magic, duh." From that, Who Do VooDoo was born." Thorn says showing Dusk and Luna the sheet.

"I really like this, Thorn. I can't wait to play this." Luna says picking up her keyboard, and starts to draw the notes for her instrument.

"What was the other song though? Do you think we can really learn two songs by," Dusk flips up her phone and checks the calendar, "Thursday? That's in four days, Thorn." Dusk says grabbing her drumsticks and taps the beat to their song _I'm a_ _Hex Girl_ on the couch.

"The other one was Petrified Bride. That one I was thinking-"

"That we all could dress up as brides and have coffins?" Dusk says leaning back in the couch.

"How did you know?" Thorn says, her eyes narrowing on Dusk who sits back laughing.

"I already saw it. You forget sometimes I can see our future don't you? Anyway, the songs will be a hit, so you can stop worrying so much."

"That's good it will be a hit." Thorn says as Conner's voice rings on the intercom.

"Hey girls I might want to let you know that we have officially driven into New York City." He says and presses his hand off the microphone just in time to not hear the ear piercing scream of the teenaged girls.

Conner stops the bus once they get into Brooklyn, and pulls the bus into an abandoned parking lot where passing bystanders would not see them. He kicks up his feet and pulls down his hat muttering his goodbyes to the girls, and reminds them to call their father, and be back before midnight.

"Yes, sir we will be back!" Luna shouts as Thorn hits her speed dial and they stop to answer the phone.

"Daddy are you there? Yeah, the girls and I just arrived in New York. The view? Well we haven't gotten a chance to look around, but we'll call you tonight and tell you about it. Yes, we will behave and be home at a decent hour. I love you too, Daddy." Thorn finishes and smirks ending her call.

"We are staying out late partying aren't we?" Luna says sharing the same evil grin as her sisters.

"Yes, we are, and we are going to have a blast." Dusk shouts, and the girls venture into the Big Apple.

Three hours on the go and the girls are still in awe at the city around them. The biggest thing to happen in their town was the Witch's Ghost incident last month, and that was not a thing they wanted to remember. Each girl had woken one another during some point of the night because of the nightmares from that event. Skyscrapers were enormous compared to the tiny shops back in their own town. The mayor would have himself a turkey if he saw this many people in one area. Thorn's grip tightens around Luna's as they fight to stay together in the massive crowd of moving bodies. They mush into the pile of waiting crowds and a girl pulls on Thorn's blonde wig.

"Watch it." She snaps at the women and pushes her sunglasses higher hiding her dark green eyes.

"Make me, bitch." The doll faced women says standing straighter.

"I will then. Go back to the end of the line, and wait there watching everyone pass you, and finally, when no one is around, then you may go into a cab." Thorn finishes and closes her eyes for a second, and watches the girl move to her command.

"That was badass. New York makes you bitchier than usual I love that." Dusk whispers to Thorn as they slid into a cab and request a place to eat.

"Is anyone else excited as I am to eat something other than microwave and gas station food?" Luna says crossing her legs as her long purple dress bunches together at the end near her boots.

"Oh yes, I am. I think I'm going to order everything on that menu." Dusk announces loudly and the driver turns up the radio a tiny bit.

"I don't doubt that." Thorn says as the girls laugh loudly until they are dropped off at, _Gatsby's_ and the girls request a place somewhere quiet.

Many people look at the girls strangely, and Luna holds back her urge to ask them to stop staring or make them stop. Taking a seat in the booth, Luna passes out the menu and her eyes shine as she scans the choices she has. Burgers, pasta, sea food, appetizers, desserts, and its all for her! The waitress comes back after a few minutes and asks the girls for their orders. To start off, they all order a large Pepsi and cheese sticks to split.

"I'll have the pasta and small Caesar salad." Thorn says closing her menu, and taking a long drink of pop.

"I'll have the same, but change the pasta to a veggie burger." Dusk says flicking a straw at Luna.

Luna smiles sweetly as she gives Dusk a migraine as she orders her pasta and releases her power and chuckles to herself as Dusk groans.

"Didn't you see that coming?" Thorn questions Dusk loving the fact she could torment her sister.

"Bite me." Dusk sulks and straighten up as their food finally arrives.

Their conversation dies down a tad while they eat all that they can. Food has never tasted so good to Thorn as she alternates between her pasta and salad nearly moaning in delight. Wiping her face with her napkin, she takes a small sip of her Pepsi and pushes her food away once her plates are cleared.

"I think we should take a vacation here every year." Thorn says as the girls take a big sigh.

The waitress comes back with their bill, and no surprise it is a lot, but the girls have saved up a ton of money. Thorn pays in full cash-thanks to a recent concert- and they make their way out of the restaurant.

"Is it me, or do you girls feel like Shaggy and Scooby?" Dusk says after a few minutes of silence sending the girls in a round of laughter.

"I guess we owe them an apology." Luna coughs between laughs, and they stop at a crosswalk. "Should we go see a play? I heard they were the best here." Luna says, they all quickly agree and walk into the night.

Times Square was full of bright florescent, neon glowing lights, and shops for miles. Thorn circles around herself a couple of times taking pictures, and they all pose in front of the _Give My Regards to Broadway_ statue, and then make their way to their theater. After minutes of bickering, they decide on seeing _Sister Act_ because _Wicked _and _The Addams Family_ were not pumped up enough to match their mood. The ticket was relatively cheap for being a New York play, and once they are in the theater, they smile at the well viewed seats they got.

"Isn't it weird we are now the audience and not performing for them?" Luna asks as she leans back in the velvet seat.

"It does feel that way. I think any minute the announcer will shout "Here are the Hex Girls!" and we will rock the night." Thorn says as a young man and women tap her shoulder.

"You girls know the Hex Girls or did you see them? I heard they are somewhat of a new band, but I heard their stuff, and I love it!" The woman says cheerfully.

"Thanks we appreciate-"Thorn elbows Dusk in the ribs hard. "I mean, I bet they appreciate it a lot." Dusk smiles sheepishly at them.

The girls turn rapidly turn around after that as the lights dim.

"I should kick your ass for that nearly screw-up." Thorn whispers as the curtain opens and the main character takes the stage.

"But you won't because you love me." Dusk says putting her head on Thorn's shoulder who groans softly.

"Keep thinking that." She replies and they go quiet to watch the play.

The cool air stabs the girls with a vengeance as they scream in happiness over the play. The girls dance in the streets as they walk to the area where the cabs pull to pick up the pedestrians.

"I think we will have to see that movie when we get home girls." Thorn says as they pick up their pace to get to the cab.

"We defiantly should." Dusk says before a guy slams into her nearly knocking her to the ground. "Watch it you fucker." She yells and gets into the cab, her good mood almost gone.

The cab takes the girls a block away from where their bus is pulled, so they will have to walk the rest of the way. Each girl takes a turn quoting a favorite line from the play then, from amazing memory; they sang the song in perfect pitch until they made it to their bus. Luna looks at her phone to see it is nearly three o' clock in the morning. Oops. Conner wouldn't be too happy with the girls neither would their dad, but they had a wicked time. Once they are all in their pajamas and in bed do they talk and say goodnight. Dusk lies there counting the beats to the new song hoping it would bring her sleep, but she can't shake a feeling that something was very off.

**Another important message from your fellow author! I did this chapter in memory from my New York trip, and if you ever get a chance to go to NY DO IT! **

**The story has Thorn having iron deficiency from what happened when she was in the institution, and that will be explained in my other story, _Sanctuary. _I wanted each girl to have her own battle after _Sanctuary_ and I will play those issues further in the story. Thank you all and have a goodnight :) **

**~Witch**


	8. Chapter Eight: Concert's Call

_**This is a short chapter to what the previous one was, but I wanted a chapter to be focused on the music. I hate going to read a story about the Hex Girls, and their music and adventure, and I get stuck with a whole lot of Fred trap action. I have not been updating because of finals. School is top on my priority list, and I did it! I got all A's this semester! I also had my birthday party last weekend (18 oh my!) so I have been celebrating instead of writing. Next chapter will involve the move towards the drama! Thank you all so much for still hanging in with me, and I promise I'll work harder on updating. Review! They make my day :) Enjoy your night! **_

_**~Witch**_

_C__hapter Eight: Concert's Call _

The repetition of quick moving strides echoes on the white cement. Six pairs of heels slap the floor with vengeance as the girls race to beat the announcement.

"I told you we should not have taken that extra sleeping pill!" Dusk shrieks at Luna who simply shakes her head.

"Sorry for trying to make us sound better for our show." Luna shouts back dodging a chef going to deliver meals to the audience.

"Speaking of our show, we can't be late to are own performance." Thorn says taking the lead as she quickens her pace.

"Any faster, and she will be flying. Maybe we should strap some red wings on her and call her the devil in disguise?" Luna whispers to Dusk giving her a small smile as a truce.

"Forget a disguise she's a devil at heart." Dusk says giving Luna her own smile.

"I heard that bitches." Thorn calls as she moves further from the two girls.

"God damn, Thorn, slow down! We're badass rock stars, and we can be fashionably late if we want to." Dusk says running to catch up with Thorn.

"Not when this is our most important show ever, girls. If the producer of the Mad Kiss tour comes here tonight we could have a shot of going on a world tour." Thorn says not bothering to hide her thrilled mood from the other girls. It was always her dream when she was younger to be free from her cage, and explore the world. Now, she finally has a chance.

"You're right let's kick some ass tonight girls!" Dusk says winking at the girls as their manager, driver, and Thorn's childhood friend James comes around the corner.

"You girls got a couple minutes before going on. Good luck baby girl." James says giving Thorn a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Always." Thorn replies, and grabs her guitar out of its case, and fastens it around her body.

Dusk pulls at her loose ponytails, and Luna straps her gloves tighter around her wrists and when they are ready, they give a small nod.

"Let's do this, girls." Thorn says stepping onto the platform after her sisters, and takes a deep breath.

The platform rises from the tunnel under the stage, and the girls come up from the floor. All Thorn sees is the flash of cameras from the fans, the loud screams and cheers. Neon lights dance across her vision as she takes a glance to see Luna and Dusk in their positions ready to start.

"You all ready to have your desires filled?" Thorn shouts in her microphone to the crowd, and smiles as the crowd goes crazy. She briefly hears Luna's laughter of astonishment that all these fans are here for them. "That's what I thought." Thorn says before taking her place on center stage, and smirks at the crowd.

_He wants my hand, I'll have to think. _

_ He'll never have my heart I know when I sing, _

_ Wanna wed, but I fled, yeah, yeah, _

_ Wanna wed, but I fled, yeah, yeah,_

_ Wanna wed, but I fled, yeah, yeah! _

The first song has gone exactly the way the girls wanted it to as Thorn turns her back to the audience, and throws her hands in the air. All three girls share the same high induced smile as they urge each other on to continue the show.

"We want to see you go crazy at this next on. So put your hands in the fucking air!" Dusk yells, and starts the beat to the song on her drums.

Thorn gives her a fake smile, and mentally reminds herself to kick the shit out of Dusk for swearing-yet again- at another audience. Thorn bends down to the audience, and grabs a couple of teenagers' sweaty palms, and small wrists covered in gothic bracelet wear. The girls couldn't be more proud. Thorn clears her throat as Luna stars her beat behind Dusk, and they play their duet to the next song. While adjusting her ear plugs, Thorn looks out at the crowd wishing the concert would last longer.

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air, we may look bad, but we don't care. _

_ We ride the wind, we feel the fire, to love the Earth is our one desire. _

_ To love the Earth is our one desire. _

_ Love the Earth, it's only fair, it's one big Earth that we must share._

_ It's in our souls our one desire. _

By time the second song is through, Thorn can feel her body heat rising as the lights beam down on the girls wearing all black. The show goes on for another two hours before the curtain call ends the show. The curtain falls giving the girls a slight second of realistic breeze, as Dusk and Luna try and not step on the black and red roses at their feet.

"That was probably the best one we have had yet!" Luna grins, picking up roses along the stage, and takes out her hear plugs.

"I'm not going to be able to hear for a week." Thorn says taking some of her own, and going to the side of the curtains.

"I feel the same especially after hearing that terrible singer for the last three hours." Dusk says walking backwards to look at Thorn's expression.

Thorn simply waves before joining Luna as she moves to the left side of the hall.

"Wait for it." Thorn says, before she hears a loud screech, and swear words following the next sentence.

"You did that didn't you?" Dusk snaps as Luna turns to see rubbing her face after colliding with a pole that was keeping the building upright.

"Wasn't me sister love. You just have the worst luck, and timing." Thorn says nonchalantly, and Luna laughs throwing an arm around her waist. "I love you so much." She says overhearing Dusk's comment of bullshit, and how Thorn was a liar. The girls make their way to their dressing room where three bouquet of black roses with red splattered on them were sitting on their stage makeup boxes.

"Did we allow fans to come in here?" Luna asks raising her eyebrow.

"Not that I'm aware of." Dusk says before James comes in, and twirls each girl in a hug. "James, did anyone come in?" She says nearly kicking him when he picker her up.

"Yeah, a dude that said you girls are expecting him in a couple of days. I'll start the van so we can get moving onto other states." He says before walking off.

"Who was it from?" Thorn asks as Dusk starts to read the note out loud.

_ I truly enjoyed the show girls. Oh, how much you girls have grown from when we first met. I cannot wait to change all that. You will never escape this nightmare. I'll follow you to the end of the world if that means claiming my prize. I'll see you at the next show. _

_~Michael. _


	9. Chapter Nine: Hotel Troubles

**This chapter is dedicated to Bellaswangirl71, and her friends who inboxed me for a request. Did anyone else hear there will be a new episode of _Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated _with the Hex Girls? Yes! The episode is called _Dance of the Undead, but has yet to be aired. _I believe is is airing March 23? I hope you enjoy this new chapter of_ History Repeating! Please review! They make my day :D_**

Chapter Nine: Hotel Troubles

Things went from apeshit to batshit crazy in a matter of three seconds. The sound of breaking glass and shrieking could be heard from other rooms. James didn't waste any time, and busted the locked door shattering the locks on the inside. Taking a step towards his band he hears a crunch under his leather boots, and looks down at the broken glass underneath. His muscles tense as he shakes his head knowing the girls have just added more stress to his already stressful life.

"Is it really necessary to do this? You girls should know better to-"

"Shut your mouth, James, you are sure in hell not my father, and I don't need you lecturing me." Dusk yells before he can get another word.

James is about to argue with the young girl, but then he looks at her, and then _really _looks at her. She-they- are a complete mess. Dusk is pacing around the room mumbling something about her not being able to see, Luna is in the bathroom from the nervous tension, and Thorn is barley able to stay on her own feet as she takes shallow breaths.

"Okay what happened to you girls?" James asks taking Dusk's wrist, and leading her to the couch opposite to the wooden door.  
"We were just spooked that's all." Dusk replies bringing her legs under her so she can rest on them. There was no lying in that sentence since truly they were scared shitless.

"When I came in you all looked like you have seen a ghost." James presses further on hoping to get one of them to talk. When he hears Luna faintly whisper a no kidding he walks over to the bathroom.

Luna is sitting on the ground next to the sink holding her hands in her face. James bends down, and strokes her hair once. "You don't have to be scared to tell me." He whispers, as she stands and turns on the faucet.

"Like Dusk said, James, we just got scared." Luna says firmly, and joins Dusk on the couch.

James is fed up with the girls lying, but he was sure Luna would crack. She was the only one of the girls who couldn't lie, and he guessed about ninety-five of the things Dusk said was a lie. Wishing for a strike of luck, he walks over to Thorn who has begun to wipe off the smeared makeup from their performance.  
"Are you going to tell me what has been going on with you, baby girl?" James says in the silk voice the girls loves to hear, but she only shakes her head and leans into her seat.

Bringing her leg up so her elbow rests on it, Thorn looks up at James. "You know I would tell you if something was going on, James. Luckily for us, it is just a stupid prank." She says dipping the wet cloth in a bowl of hot water.

"That's absolute bullshit, and you know it." James argues back turning the chair so he is looking down at Thorn.

"You know what bullshit is?" Thorn says standing up slowly as he can feel her body heat against his skin and her face are inches from his own. His hand itches to feel how soft her skin is, and she gives him one of her famous smirks. "That you can't seem to man up and take what you want." She says brushing past him, and meets her awaiting sisters at the door.

"We will be outside if you need us." Luna hollers as they walk out the door, and James pulls his hair wondering how he is going to get through this tour.

"Way to use that seduction talent on James, Thorn." Dusk says the minute they step into the elevator, and press the third floor.

Thorn just shrugs, and says nothing at that comment. Thorn may be a heartless bitch sometimes, but she genuinely cares for James. He has been her protector, and a brother to her, since the institution.

"We should probably take the back door out of the hotel so we are not recognized. Anyone else still feel claustrophobic from that last hotel trip where we were almost crushed by fans?" Thorn says as they cautiously step out of the elevator, and go into the stairway that leads up and down to each room.  
"I still have the scar from when that girl trying to grab my purple glove off of me." Luna grumbles as the girls make their way down the stairs, and onto the main floor.

Music can be heard loud and clear, and outside Dusk can see four girls and a guy crowded around a bunch of tourists.  
"Oh, hell no." Dusk says with fire Luna knows she is ready to start a fight.

Thorn and Luna quickly follow Dusk and push through the crowd to see the girls playing instruments with posters with an x over the Hex Girls' logo for their band. Their T-shirts are black and pink with ribbons around them, and black tutu skirts. On the front is a label for The Shadownights. The tallest girl, even taller than Luna, smirks at Thorn holding her guitar with pride.  
_So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
_ Thorn shakes her head at the lead singer, and crosses her arms. Thorn would die before she admits that this girl can sing fairly well, and probably could have a good career in singing. Once they have finished their set, the girls approach the Hex Girls. Luna eyes them all, and even sees a girl a glare.  
"I'm Isabelle this is Sasha, Taylor, and Misty." The leader says holding out her hand to Thorn, and Thorn shakes it lightly.

"And the guy?" Dusk asks nodding to the tall guy behind them.

"His name is Victor he is our band manager." The drummer of this unknown band says to Dusk who laughs silently inside herself. If these girls want to bring a fight, so be it.

"What about you and him?" The girl named Misty says pointing behind Luna. James seems to have found the girls where they didn't want to be found.

"I'm sure you have heard of us." Thorn replies with a nonchalant voice and waves her glove-laced hand as if to shoo away Isabelle.

Isabelle gives a small smile, and tips her head sideways. "I actually haven't heard of you girls. Are you one of those armature bands?" She says, and the rest of her band snickers in laughter.

Thorn actually would have liked the girl's fire if it wasn't directed at her and her band. They could have been friends' maybe? Unfortunately, she has pricked the wrong Thorn, and has gotten on the girl's bad side. Too bad for them.  
"Actually I'm pretty sure we are world famous, and just got signed to go to Australia as our next tour. What about you?" Thorn snaps giving Isabelle a cold tone as if she was inferior to the Hex Girls.

A spark of happiness shines through Isabelle's eyes, and Sasha and Taylor give each other high fives. "We are going to the same place looks like we will be seeing you there. Don't worry about losing to us either. Alternative and rock gimmicks are out of season if you have not noticed." Isabelle says gesturing to the girl's clothing which is a mixture of pop and something else.

"What is in now? Slutty and trashy?" Dusk asks giving a smile of victory as Sasha steps up to Dusk.

"Black and pink are in you bitch." Sasha says sticking her tongue out slightly at Dusk who clenches her fist.

"I must have missed the memo for the new bands of whores and the city. Now get out of my face before I leave drum markings on yours." Dusk threatens darkly as James puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Our bus is leaving for the airport girls. Victor, it was a pleasure to meet you and your band. We will be looking forward to seeing your performance in Australia." James says smoothly smiling at the older guy.

"No, we aren't." Thorn butts in, and James laughs and pushes her behind him.

"It will indeed be a pleasure, James. I hope you enjoy your trip there." Victor says as he and The Shadownights leave, and the Hex Girls are all but dragged away from the disappearing crowd.

"Well that was fun." Dusk comments as she gets into the bus, and jumps in her bed pulling the curtains closed.

James hands Thorn his phone before starting the ignition, and pulls away from the hotel.

"Sally, you girls are almost nineteen years old, and I get a call saying you nearly got into a fight? We agreed you girls could go on this tour if you girls acted mature and like adults you are. If I hear of one more incident the tour is canceled. Now get some sleep, and rock the next tour. I love you, Sally." Her dad concludes the call, and Thorn and the girls arrive to the airport, and get on the plane with ease.

Thorn lays her head on the window, smiles hearing Luna and Dusk snoring lightly next to her, and closes her eyes. Their dream to be rock stars will come true, and no threatening notes or new band will get in their way.

**Just to state, The Shadownights is my asked request to put this girl and her friends in the story. I hope you like the idea of The Hex Girls having a rival with all the other drama. Now go enjoy the sunshine, readers! I'm about to! Until next chapter, I bid adieu. **

** ~Witch**


	10. Chapter Ten: Over

**_It's been so long that I can't remember the last time I updated. I apologize if it seems if I have been neglecting these stories, and truth be told, I haven't been able to find time to write these last few weeks. I graduated high school last Sunday with a 4.0 my senior year :) When I went to write my bitch of a school decided to bombard me with homework. Lame. _**

**_On with the story! Dark themed ahead, and lots of swearing be warned. Thank you so much for bearing with me everyone. It means a lot! _**

**____****Disclaim: ****_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo.**_

**~Witch**

_Chapter Ten: Over_

It didn't take long for Dusk to realize that the dream was not her own. She knew, from her high school Psychology 1 class, she was in the REM stage sleep, and could dream nearly anything. The late concert was hosted under the moonlight in the California area and she was rocking her drum solo. She didn't care that she was hot and sweaty from the dry heat, but she couldn't stop. Playing for the crowd in front of her was like a drug to her-not that she has ever done drugs before- and the high she experienced was the best feeling in the world. Lights danced across her vision, and the music faded in and out of her ears as she taps her booted foot to the beat of their song. She has just finished her solo when the cheering crowd fades and the skin slowly peels off leaving nothing but a sea of moaning skeletons. The fog machine for their opening act has glowing green goo instead of the spellbinding mist she was been accustomed to for years. Her eyes sting from the stranger substance, and breathing becomes harder with each passing breath. The skeletons seem to think that climbing onto the stage will get her to sing; like hell it will. She races to the opposite end of the stage, near the fallen curtains, but a bony hand reaches out and digs his fingers sinking into her skin.

"Shit!" Dusk says kicking the bony hand away, and searching thorough the thick cloud of smoke for Luna and Thorn, but they are no where to be found.

A hand grabs the same ankle that was previously trapped, and Dusk kicks at it, but the grip tightens.

"You didn't think you could get away from me so easily did you?" His raspy voice says while using human strength to pull her to her knees.

"Fuck off!" Dusk says lamely as she turns her body so she can rest, and see her attacker, but she already has seen his face in all her nightmares.

Her dad gives a lick to his lips before creeping closer to her so they were inches apart. "Is that anyway to treat the man that loves you?" He taunts as Dusk's fingers reach for her drumsticks that fell as she ran earlier from the dead crowd.

"You never loved me if you did, you would not have murdered my mother-your wife- the love of your life." Dusk replies hastily as she latches onto her drumsticks for dear life.

"The bitch had it coming to her when she left me." He says in a cold voice, making Dusk realizing her once perfect family was never really a family at all.

"And me?" Dusk retorts before she can hold her tongue, and the creepy grin returns. Dusk mentally slaps herself for talking back to him.

"You will get what came to your little friends. Did I mention I loved hearing the black-haired girl scream? Easy on the eyes, gorgeous body that I would tap in a second, but I love me the dark eyes." His eyes glaze over, and Dusk nearly throws up her lunch. It's like he wants to get a rise out of, and he knows how to do it.

"What do you mean? What did you do to Thorn and Luna?" Dusk yells, and kicks him in the stomach before racing back, and scrambles to her feet.

"I did what they asked me to do to them."

"And what on earth would that be?"

"They have joined the dead." Michael says with a cruel voice, and a wicked, sinister laugh seeps out of his throat reminding Dusk of someone laughing while drowning.

"You're lying." Dusk states with full hope that he was wrong. Thorn and Luna would never go down without a fight.

"Am I?"

Shaking her head before any delusional thoughts appear into her head, she follows her father's finger into the sea of moving skeletons. There, in the very back on top of the fence, is the bony guitar and small hands Dusk had always known. She can barely make out her friends as even their eyes are gone only leaving empty, black holes where eyes used to shine with happiness. Their clothes have disappeared leaving only the skeletal structure, and Dusk doesn't push anything down as she hurls over the stage onto whomever. She has never wanted to get out of a dream this bad before as she places her hands on her temples and pushes with as much pressure she can summon. Nothing happens and a hand forces her onto her back.

"This dream ends when I want it to. Didn't you know? I am the villain in this story, and you will do what I say." He whispers in her ear slowly like he is trying to stall the unavoidable.

He kisses her forehead as Dusk actually feels the pain radiating from her toes upward. It's like a snake is slowly eating away her body, with all her muscles, she moves her head a fraction to see her skin is dissolving leaving only the soft and hard bone. Dusk screams over and over as the pain worsens until she is begging him to kill her. The pain is to her lungs now and she feels the muscles slowly being eaten away by whatever spells her dad has done to her. If this is what Thorn and Dusk suffered why didn't she hear them? _You were only trying to save your own ass. Like always huh, Muffy?_ Her conscious taunts her making her yell in frustration all over again. She could never care for anyone but herself, and thought she had overcome that obstacle in her life. Now this only proves to Dusk that she has not moved at all, but taken one step back. Her eyes close at the sound of her lungs popping, and heart sinking into a wall of nothing, and hear a sickening splat. Pain spreads to her skull, and soon she can no longer see, but is covered in a sea of black abyss with her father's laugh ringing in her ears.

Dusk shoots up with a jolt of energy, and rubs her hands on her body to make sure she is alive. Satisfied with her results, she gets up and downs a bottle of water in seconds before pulling back Thorn and Luna's curtains. They are both sound asleep like Dusk hopes, and rubs her hands together.

"Wake the hell up!" She screams jumping on Luna and then moves to jump on Thorn.

"Really Dusk, did you have to do this again?" Thorn says propping herself on her elbow, and rubbing her eyes.

"I had another dream." She says, fiercely, sitting on Luna's bed, and puts her feet on the beam supporting the beds.

"You break my bed, and I kick your ass." Luna says groggy before sitting up.

"Like you would, or could, even kick my ass." Dusk snaps back with a small grin.

"I can and I will if you don't start talking about this dream." Thorn says jumping down from her bed with a small thud, and joins her sisters on Luna's bed.

From then on, Dusk replays her tail with extreme amount of detail, and both girls are in a look of horror when she is finished.

"That really happened?" Luna asks with a slight shiver and pulls the blanket closer to her chest.

"Would I lie about something this big?" Dusk says with more bite than she really meant, but it was four o' clock in the morning, and they had gone to bed at twelve.

"No, but it would be nice to know when your visions would hit so we wouldn't be so stressed." Thorn remarks, as she twists a piece of string, from a blanket, around her finger.

Rage seeps into Dusk's bones at the choice of Thorn's words. "Really, Thorn? You should know by now I can't control when my dreams come. Besides, this could really happen to us."

"Us turning into dancing skeletons because of some spell? Be real for a second Dusk. Ben Ravencroft may have been a warlock, but no one can create skeletons." Thorn says softly as flashes of that night whip across her eyes.

"How in the hell is that not the same?" Dusk yells getting closer to Thorn as her rage increases.

Luna, sensing the fight about to break, puts a hand on Dusk's shoulder. "She didn't mean it like that, and you know it."

"You probably want us to cancel the tour now so we can hide like a bunch of wimps' right?" Thorn snaps back with anger in her words directed at Dusk.

"Fuck yeah. It's dangerous now, Thorn, and you obviously can't see it." Dusk says pulling at her hair lightly. She was the only one that was truly upset about it which made the situation a lot worse.

"The answer to that is no, and back the fuck off, Dusk. We have worked too damn hard to give up now because you're running scared." Thorn says sitting on her knees to as Dusk gets in the same position.

"Being smart and being stupid are too different things, Thorn. I guess you are too dumb to realize what a mistake you are. Maybe that's why your mother left when you were younger or maybe she committed suicide because she couldn't stand to look at your face anymore."

Dusk can't get out another word before her head is smacked to the side, and her head hits the window as a result. Pain spreads to her face and she puts her hand to the wound, and sees Thorn's hand curled into a fist. She actually punched her. Her own sister for god sakes!

"You just couldn't wait to get that out right, Sally?" Dusk mocks rubbing her face as Luna stares with wide eyes.

"Thorn you shouldn't have-"

"Kim, stay the hell out of it. I can do what the fuck I want." Thorn hisses getting up from the bed, and walking to the small sink they share.

"Is that so? If you can do whatever the fuck you want so can I. I quit." Dusk says darkly as she grabs her stuff as quickly as she can, and goes to the front of the bus.

After minutes of arguing with James, he opens the door with a sigh. Luna's eyes plead with her to stay, but Dusk knows in her heart the Hex Girls are over. She gives her sisters one last look before stepping off the bus and walking into the dank night.

***Hides from tomatoes about to be thrown at her* Don't hate just yet! All will be told in time! **

**~Witch**


End file.
